


Can't Be Replaced

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Avoidance, Back touches, Bedroom, F/F, Fluffy-ish, Kisses, Polis, You're not a morning person, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa tries to wake you up in Polis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Replaced

There was a tingling feeling spreading down your back. 

Half-asleep, you whine burying your head in the pillow closest. 

It restarts but this time you feel the lazy brush of her lips against your neck. 

You sigh but turn your head squinting at the dark figure before you. 

Your eyes adjust and widen at what you see. 

She sits beside you her finger still tracing your back.

It takes a moment to recognize her in the harsh light. 

Lexa smiles her frame highlighted in a gold skin. Her sun-kissed skin is surprising cool as it continues drawing designs on your back. You see the whites of her teeth digging in her bottom lip trying to contain her smile and the way the corners of her eyes crinkle at the sight of you.

You hum all annoyance gone when you see her and lift up your arm pulling her into a kiss.

It’s languid the way her lips brush against yours and how her hands move to your neck to pull you closer.

A sound escapes your throat when she pulls away a full smile gracing her face.

“Wake up, ai hodness.” 

When you whine and bury yourself in the covers, a real laugh erupts from her chest and she raises the sheets getting in with you.

It’s stifling under the sheets. The air is too warm to make it easy to breathe but you don’t want to wake up. You want to stay in this room with her forever. This is where there’s no struggle and two of you together with nothing to hide.

Lexa, of course, knows it can’t last forever.

“You can’t escape me, hodness," Lexa purrs. "Yu laik ain.”

Her hands caress the exposed skin of your shoulders pulling up your shirt to hold your waist.

You snuggle into the crook of her neck feeling hot and sticky but so comfortable.

Lexa exhales her chest rising into yours before one hand plays with the hairs on the nape of your neck.

“We have duties,” she reminds you ever the responsible leader.

“We have time.”

You place a kiss on her pulse and smile at her shiver.

“Our people are counting on us,” she swallows when your hand travels under her shirt.

“They can wait one moment.”

Lexa groans when you nip at her throat soothing it with a kiss.

“Fine.”

You lift the corners noticing for the first time she’s already dressed for the day red cape draping down the bed.

Already, the fine hairs on her forehead are wet with the beginnings of sweat and you kiss her there in apology for the wait.

She sighs and clasps your waist tight maneuvering herself until her head is against your chest.

“I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

She doesn’t move.

You sigh knowing she must leave so soon.

You hold her close for two minutes dreading to be the responsible party.

Time runs out. 

“Kiss me,” you say it so quietly it’s almost a breath instead of a word. “When we still come first.”

Lexa looks up then eyes bittersweet and tilts her head letting you lead this last escape.

You let her pull away and watch her go.

She stops at the door and gazes at you eyes unbearably soft before departing.

You swallow hard holding onto that warmth in your chest.

This was a feeling you took for granted; like the blood in your veins and her skin against your fingertips.

 

I believed that nothing could ever replace it. And that brief feeling lasted for forty eight hours.


End file.
